This invention relates to a telephone handset supporting device telephones used both for desk-top type and wall-hang type telephones.
In general, in case a handset supporting device of a telephone is to be used both for desk-top type and wall-hang type telephones, a projection piece 18 (see FIGS. 8 and 9) for engagement with a receiver is detachably attached to an inner side surface of a receiver setting recess 17 formed in a handset resting base 16 so that the projection piece 18 can be used selectively for, desk-top type and wall-hang type telephones by being attached selectively in reversed orientations. More specifically, when the telephone is to be used as a desk-top type telephone, the projection piece 18 is attached with its attaching direction being fixed so as to be prevented from being projected beyond the inner side surface of the recess 17 as shown in FIG. 9 so that, even when the handset 19 is set in the recess 17, the projection piece 18 can be prevented from being engaged with an engagement recess 20 of the handset 19. On the other hand, when the telephone is to be used as a wall-hang type telephone, the projection piece 18 is attached with its attaching direction being reversed so as to be projected beyond the inner side surface of the recess 17 as shown in FIG. 8, and therefore, in case of setting the handset 19 in the recess 17, the projection piece 18 is made to be engaged with the engagement recess 20 of the handset 19 so as to prevent the handset 19 from falling off.
However, in this kind of device, since the receiver engaging projection piece 18 formed separately is detachably attached, in case of changing over from the desk-top type to the wall-hang type, and vice versa, it is necessary each time to attach the projection piece 18 after turning the telephone upside down. This changeover operation is very troublesome and sometimes causes loss of the projection piece 18.